


冰淇淋

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 一个校园pa小甜饼叭。
Relationships: blue win win/yellow zero, 蓝盈莹/黄龄





	冰淇淋

高一和高三之间，隔了五十分钟的时差。

年龄尚小的蓝盈莹，每次都只能安安静静的坐在自己的座位上，等着她放学。

偶尔也会去操场跑跑步，锻炼锻炼身体。

学校的生活太枯燥了。

不过刚刚升入高一的蓝盈莹，早就习惯了这种不断重复的日常。

留给她的私人时间并不多，家里管的严，到了放学时间就要被接送回家。早上到了时间又要被送回“监狱”。

其实对于蓝盈莹来说，学校也算不上监狱，毕竟每周都有一天可以等她放学。

蓝盈莹跟父母说，她每周五都要多留一个小时，不论是为了专业着想还是身体着想，都需要一些额外的运动。

于是乎蓝爸蓝妈就同意了。

蓝盈莹的朋友不少，但是真正深入的人很少，对于学生时代的人来说，课后的时间已经成了友谊升华的全部形式。蓝盈莹没有多少课后时间，与大家的友谊也只能滞留在一个合适的限度。

但没关系，蓝盈莹还有个小女朋友。

论年龄来说的话，黄龄还是大她三岁的学姐。但实际相处下来，蓝盈莹倒觉得自己还大她三岁。要问两人为什么会认识，那要从一节被翘掉的高三加课开始说起。

黄龄总是上课睡觉，她不喜欢学这些枯燥乏味的东西。数学里没有颜色，文综里听不到音乐。

只有偶尔语文课时会醒着，对着古诗文出神的黄龄，就像只挂在课桌上的树懒。

蓝盈莹猜想黄龄肯定又睡着了，因为今天下午是最无聊的数学加课。

写完这道题之后正好还剩十分钟。

从高一走到高三其实并不远，只是上下几层楼的距离。蓝盈莹喜欢这个短暂的距离，这样还可以在她课间出去上卫生间时，期待与她的擦肩而过。而后相视一笑。

蓝盈莹背着书包，走到了她的教室前。

两个人没有想过藏着掖着，也不在意其他人如何看待她们。黄龄坐在最靠近走廊的座位，蓝盈莹可以在教室的第一个窗口看见她的睡颜。

当然，黄龄当然睡着了。

就像蓝盈莹想的那样。

数学老师同样也看见了蓝盈莹，扶着眼镜轻咳了一声，帮着点了一下黄龄的名字，示意她快下课了。

黄龄从梦中惊醒，小脑袋从手臂当中挣扎了一会儿，才终于探出两只眼睛。

蓝盈莹靠着白色瓷砖铺成的围墙，对黄龄摇摇手打了声招呼。

“你刚刚做梦梦见什么啦？”

脱离了学校的魔掌之后，黄龄终于在蓝盈莹的手臂当中振作起精神，挽着人家一前一后的走出校门。

“我刚刚梦见数学老师成了秃头。”

虽说是振作了精神，黄龄还是边打着哈欠边说话。

于是蓝盈莹便放声大笑起来，她很喜欢黄龄这些奇奇怪怪的小想法，就连梦境也与众不同。

“那我呢，你有没有梦见我？”

蓝盈莹的声音里挤满了期待，低头看向黄龄的眼睛里闪闪发光。

“你啊……” 黄龄又了个哈欠，“你已经在我身边了，不需要出现在我梦里。”

“我懂了！”蓝盈莹突然停下脚步，“你是怕上课梦见我，然后说梦话说出我的名字对不对？”

“什么啊，我才不像你一样会说梦话。”

黄龄松开一只手，轻轻打了一下蓝盈莹的肩膀。

这样简简单单的时光，是蓝盈莹一周里最快乐的时候。

两人各买了一只冰淇淋，交换着吃着不同口味，最后把黄龄送到楼底下的时候，冰淇淋已经吃光了。

可是蓝盈莹还想吃。

于是黄龄拉着她躲在楼下的角落里，在阴影中给她喂了最后一口。

那香味就在黄龄嘴里。

香草味混着草莓味的感觉，在两人的舌尖绽开，那尝起来就像一整座粉红色的奶油雪山，两人牵着手从山顶一路滑到山脚。

在雪山融化之后，太阳也快融化了。

夕阳一点点的爬上蓝盈莹的发梢，宣告着自由时间的结束。

“我要回去啦。”

蓝盈莹环着黄龄的身子，眼睛里满是狗狗般的闪光。

“好，明天见。”

黄龄解开蓝盈莹的怀抱，快步爬上楼梯去，头也不回的跳上台阶。

蓝盈莹追着她的背影，在楼底下对着她飘舞马尾，将双手围在嘴前，大喊着：

“明天见！”

惹的黄龄只好回过头来对她比了个嘘的手势，才上了楼。

“嘿嘿。”

蓝盈莹扬着大笑脸，挥着道别直到最后一刻。

—————————————END.


End file.
